The Truth About Addison
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: Sometimes people take secrets with them to their grave. Sometimes people write about their secrets in their diaries and leave them for their children or grand-children to discover. What if Addison discovered the truth about her family and about some of her heritage that was hidden? What if Addison discovered the real reason the necklace didn't work? And how to make it work?
1. Part 1: Discoveries

**Part 1: Discoveries**

Addison had to admit that she was disappointed when she didn't 'wolf-out' after putting the moonstone necklace on. She thought she found where she belonged. However, the incident did help her realize that although she wasn't a werewolf or a zombie, she did know where she belonged. She was Addison; and as cliche as it sounded, she was a cheerleader and the cheerleader who helped unite those Seabrook initially pushed to the side.

When she found out Zed had stolen her necklace rather than simply finding it, Addison had been disappointed too; of course, that disappointment had come before finding out she wasn't a werewolf. Although she was disappointed, Addison came to understand why Zed had done it. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he'd been scared for her to find out the truth––worried she'd face the torment he had when zombies began integrating into Seabrook.

Eventually, she and Zed worked things out. Every relationship had bumps in the road that would either push people apart or help bring them closer together if they worked through it. They'd worked through it and it made their relationship stronger.

CHCHCH

The remainder of the school year passed in normalcy. The werewolves decided to officially join Seabrook as students in the high school and in both the middle and elementary schools as well.

As the next school year began, Addison was ready to take on her role as cheer captain as a Sophomore. Before her, Bucky was the only other Sophomore to take on the cheer captain role; by passing the role to her, she became the second while he became the student body president for his senior year of high school.

As cheer captain, Addison hoped to bring more people together. While not all the wolves decided to stay on the team, several did and Addison was more than happy to have them join. Stacey, Lacey, and Jacey––who had asked everyone to call him Kevin since it was his real name––were less than thrilled to have Addison as the cheer captain, but she didn't care.

CHCHCH

Life as a Sophomore wasn't much different than it was as a Freshman. The real difference came with Addison being cheer captain and the one leading the cheers for Zed and the rest of the football team at the games.

CHCHCH

About a month into the school year, Addison got an assignment about family history. She decided to do some digging on her own outside of what she learned from her parents. Her grandma, Wilma Buchanan, whose husband had his ear bitten off by a zombie, had two children, Addison's mom and Bucky's dad. As the only grand-daughter, Addison inherited her grandma's things when she passed.

One Sunday night, while her parents were out for dinner and a movie afterwards, Addison decided to retrieve her grandma's things from the basement. She already knew some of her family history from the stories her parents told and she'd documented that information in a word document, but she hoped to learn more from her grandma's things.

The first thing Addison came across was an old photo album from her grandparent's wedding. Addison wasn't sure why it wasn't somewhere more easily accessible in her house, but shook that thought from her mind as she began looking through it. Addison couldn't help but smile as she looked through the pictures and noticed the features she shared with her grandma.

There were a handful of other things Addison spent a couple minutes looking over before she reached what looked like her grandma's diary. Addison was certain she had never seen the diary before. Sure, she was only ten when her grandma passed, but the book didn't look familiar in the slightest. She took it out to begin looking over it.

For several minutes after taking her grandma's diary out, Addison flipped through it without reading it. She wanted to look at her grandma's handwriting and simply take it in. After a few minutes of flipping through the pages, Addison finally settled on an entry to read and found her brow furrowed as she read it.

'_I'm glad that to this day I still haven't told Ben the real reason he couldn't meet my father––the real reason he never did meet him. Today, we spent hours in the emergency room after a rogue zombie bit his ear. I dread to think what he would have thought if he ever found out the truth about my family. He would have viewed them as monsters as well. I know Ben isn't the most open minded person in the world, and it hurts to think what his reaction would have been. However, I love him and I can't risk losing him.'_

'What?' Addison thought to herself as she finished reading the entry. Her Grandma Wilma, a monster? It made no sense. As a million thoughts raced through her mind, Addison flipped back a couple pages.

The sentences Addison skimmed over made her even more confused. She flipped through it trying to find answers and found an entry her grandma wrote from a few days after Addison was born.

'_Although Bowen and Missy never showed signs of inheriting werewolf genes, I'm concerned about what Addison's snowy white hair might mean.'_

"What!" Addison exclaimed aloud as she stopped reading the entry. "Was Grandma Wilma a werewolf?" she asked herself. Even as she spoke, the pieces began clicking together in Addison's mind.

Werewolves had names with a 'w' in them the same way zombies all had a 'z' in their names. Could her grandma's name being Wilma mean she was a werewolf?

"It doesn't make sense," Addison spoke, still not fully believing it as she flipped back near the beginning of the diary. It seemed Grandma Wilma started writing in it soon after she and Grandpa Ben got married.

Addison got lost in her grandma's diary as she read it. For the next half hour, Addison was oblivious to the world as she read the secrets her grandma documented in the diary. Addison's great-grandpa, Wilma's dad Weston, was a full blooded werewolf while Wilma's mother was a human.

As a half-werewolf, Wilma was able to hide the fact that she was part werewolf from everyone her whole life. She dyed her hair a lighter color since color stuck to the brunette part of her hair, but not the nearly white part. Because of that, not even her mom's family ever knew the truth about her father.

Throughout her adult life, Wilma had made sure to keep her werewolf side a secret. She knew the sort of persecution she would face if anyone discovered her secret. She'd seen it in how Seabrook dealt with zombies.

In the diary, Addison read an entry about how her mom and Uncle Bowen never showed any signs of being werewolves. Wilma made clear to document her relief that her children looked completely human. It all meant that Wilma didn't need to reveal the truth.

At first, Addison didn't want to believe what she read despite the evidence otherwise. She didn't want to find that her grandma had kept so much about her life from the entire family her whole life because she was worried about the persecution she would face. However, Addison had to believe it after reading an entry about how Wilma had carefully chosen a name with a 'w' in it for her son in case he ever exhibited signs of being a werewolf.

Addison found another entry from soon after her mom was born.

'_Bowen hasn't shown any signs of being a werewolf. His hair is all dark brown like his father's without the tell-tale white patch to indicate that he has any werewolf in him. I decided not to give my precious daughter a werewolf name. Ben liked the name Missy, and since 'm' is just an upside down 'w' I thought it could still work well.'_

"How'd you keep this all hidden, Grandma?" Addison asked. She flipped forward to one of the last entries her grandma wrote before her untimely heart attack which lead to her death.

'_I fear I'll have to come clean in the near future. Addison will be turning ten soon and I feel she'll be ready to learn the truth then. Although she hides her white hair under a wig, it has to mean something. It's the same color as the patch of white hair all werewolves have. I'll need to show her how to embrace and control her werewolf side. Not that it takes much before she first becomes one. It's after she's become a werewolf for the first time that she'll need help learning control._

'_I want to be there for Addison the first time the mark, ^, is drawn on her cheek to allow her to fully embrace her werewolf side. I need to be there.'_

As Addison finished reading the entry, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Her grandma hadn't been able to help her. "Wait, the marks," Addison spoke, recalling how all the werewolves had similar marks to the one her grandma had drawn in her diary on their cheeks. Did she need that to 'wolf-out'? Could that have been why she didn't become a werewolf by simply putting the moonstone necklace on?

With a renewed determination, Addison turned back to the box of her grandma's things. She found something that looked almost like stamp ink, although the box was bigger, and upon closer inspection, it was exactly what Addison needed.

While searching, Addison also found her Grandma Wilma's moonstone necklace. With both things in hand, Addison made her way over to her makeup table in her room. She set the ink down to put the moonstone necklace on first. As she did, it glowed slightly. Addison furrowed her brow and reached for the ink box to draw the symbol on her cheek.

"Now's the moment of truth," Addison spoke, taking a deep breath then leaning in close to her mirror to carefully draw the symbol. After drawing it, Addison closed her eyes. When she opened them and looked up to look at her reflection, her eyes were no longer blue, but instead glowed yellow. She turned her head to the side and moved her hair out of the way to see her ears came to a slight point like the werewolves' did. In addition, her nails were dark and came to a somewhat rounded point almost like claws. "This is so weird," Addison spoke, finding she had two fangs in place of her normal teeth.

Yet, although it all felt weird, it somehow felt right as well.

CHCHCH

After a few minutes of looking at her glowing yellow eyes, Addison blinked to return her eyes back to normal. "What now?" she asked herself, as though the her in the mirror would have an idea. She had no idea how to really control when her eyes glowed yellow and when they were normal. Her next thought was texting Zed. She had to let him know what she'd discovered.

Addison also needed to know how everything with her werewolf-ness worked. Werewolves began to enter the 21st century since their acceptance into Seabrook. While not all werewolves took to technology such as cell phones, Wyatt was one who had.

Addison decided to text Zed and Wyatt to ask them both to come over to her house.

CHCHCH

Zed and Wyatt approached Addison's house from opposite directions, but arrived nearly simultaneously. "Why do you think she wanted to talk to the two of us together?" Zed asked as the two met outside her house.

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend," Wyatt shrugged.

"But I'm not a mind reader," Zed replied, reaching out to knock on the door.

"Zed," Addison greeted him with a hug. "Wyatt," she added. "Come in, both of you," she spoke, making sure she kept her fangs hidden as she spoke.

"What's up, Addy? Why'd you need to talk to both of us?"

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed.

"Follow me," Addison said, turning away from the two beckoning them to follow her upstairs to her room where she left her grandma's things.

"What are you wearing the moonstone necklace for again?" Zed asked as the three made their way to Addison's room.

"That's what I needed to talk to you both about," Addison began, turning around to face them. "I'm part werewolf," she spoke, smiling to show them her fangs.

"Wow," Wyatt and Zed spoke together as they looked wide eyed at Addison's fangs.

"How?" Zed asked.

"Why didn't you transform the first time you put a moonstone necklace on?"

"My Grandma Wilma wrote about it in her diary. I was reading it to find out more about my family for that class assignment. My Great-Grandpa Weston was a full werewolf. It looks like no one in my family after my grandma showed signs of being a werewolf. It skipped showing up in any other of my family members besides me.

"And I think it might not have worked because I'm not really the great alpha. I'm more of a normal werewolf and needed this mark to be able to transform," Addison explained, pointing to the symbol she drew on her cheek.

"That does make sense," Wyatt agreed.

"What did you need us here for?"

"You were the first person I wanted to tell when I––when I transformed for the first time. And I need a werewolf to teach me how this all works since my grandma isn't here to teach me."

"Yeah, how does it work?" Zed asked, sitting down on the edge of Addison's bed and waiting for Wyatt to tell them what they needed to know.

"All right," Wyatt agreed. "I'll play the role of teacher." Wyatt paused and took a deep breath. "Welcome to 'Being a Werewolf 101'. Addison, please take your seat next to Zed," he joked.

Addison laughed as she sat down next to Zed. "What do I need to know?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Can I make my fangs go away the way I can control when my eyes glow and when they don't?"

"No, not the same way. Your moonstone gives you the power to fully wolf-out, but the symbol is important too. You need to be without the moonstone and symbol for you to appear human. Controlling your eyes glowing or being normal is pretty easy. You really just need to think about whether or not you want them to glow and be yellow as a part of going full wolf.

"Full blooded werewolves can never go very long without their moonstones and the symbols because it's a risk to our health, but since you're part human and went what––fifteen years?" Addison nodded. "Without ever going to full wolf, I'm sure you'd be fine without it for extended periods of time."

"Wow," Zed spoke. "It's actually really interesting the differences and similarities between zombies and werewolves."

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed.

"For now, we need our Z-bands to live normal lives, but you can't live without it. They work in different ways but with the same result," he noted. "Sorry, go on."

"No, you're fine. I don't have much more to add. Although most of the time werewolves only make their eyes turn yellow and glow when they feel threatened or are getting ready to fight and not just at any normal time. The adrenaline rush helps with the transformation."

"Okay," Addison nodded. "I think I've got it all. If I have any more questions about it, I'll be sure to ask you," she added as she stood and led the way back downstairs.

"See you tomorrow at school," Wyatt waved as he headed out a few minutes later.

"See you in the morning," Zed spoke, placing a kiss on Addison's cheek. "Gar gar giza," Zed added.

"Gar gar giza," Addison replied before Zed turned to make his way home. Addison was sure there would be drama when she showed up to school with fangs, but that was a problem to face in the morning. She headed back to her room and put her grandma's things back into the box and set it next to her desk before getting ready for bed.

**A/N**: As a sort of explanation, I know Zed had a poor reaction the first time Addison was going to try and become a werewolf in stealing her necklace. However, I feel like after their conversation at Prawn, he's accepted who he is which would make him more willing to accept the fact Addison is a werewolf and have a reaction more similar to the way I wrote it here.

I also know that the way I have the symbol typed out is different from what the werewolves actually have, but it was somewhat similar and something that I could actually type.

This is something I decided to write this because while watching the movie, I thought Addison might not have become a werewolf because Zed's Z-band drained all the power from the moonstone necklace. Her touching the moonstone during 'One for All' threw a wrench in that theory, so I changed it a little and wrote this.

The official title of this story comes from an episode of the show Mako Mermaids which has an episode called 'The Truth About Evie.' Mako is the sequel/spin-off of H2O which was one of my favorite shows during my childhood, so there's where the title came from in case anyone's curious.

Anyway, this was something I really wanted to write and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you thought and what could have been improved. Please be respectful and constructive with any criticism. I appreciate constructive criticism, but being rude and flaming about it doesn't help me become a better writer so any other fics I write can be better.

Thanks again for reading. Part 2 coming soon.

-CrazyHayniac


	2. Part 2: Aftermath

**Part 2: Aftermath**

On Monday morning, after turning her alarm off, Addison made her way to her bathroom to take a shower before school and begin getting ready for the day. In addition to the normal makeup she usually wore, she redrew the werewolf symbol on her cheek after putting her grandma's moonstone necklace on––her moonstone necklace. When doing her hair, she decided to do something more similar to her normal hairstyle rather than something like how the werewolves styled her hair. She also made sure her hair would cover her ears. However, she did add a few extra braids like she had when the werewolves styled her hair.

After finishing her hair and makeup, Addison looked to her eyes in her reflection as she made them glow yellow. She still found herself not fully believing she was part werewolf as she returned her eyes to normal.

While picking out what to wear for the day, Addison debated on whether or not to stick with her normal style, but decided against it. She'd mix Seabrook style with werewolf style. Addison decided to wear the purple vest with grey fur the werewolves gifted her over a blue shirt with blue skinny jeans and a pair of dark boots which were also a gift from the werewolves.

"Are you part of a rock band or something?" Addison's dad, Dale, asked as she sat down to eat breakfast with her parents a few minutes later.

"No. I just like this style," Addison answered, not totally ready to tell her parents about her discovery and the secrets her grandma kept from them all. As she ate and talked with her parents, Addison made sure to keep her fangs and ears hidden from them.

Soon, Addison was on her way to school without her parents suspecting she was keeping anything from them.

As Addison went to drop things off at her locker, Bree was the first person to greet her. "Hey, Addy. How was your weekend? Also, I love the werewolf-y vest and boots."

"Thanks," Addison replied. "My weekend was good," she answered, not yet turning to face Bree as she took a few things from her locker. "I actually found out something pretty interesting about my family this weekend."

"What?" Bree questioned.

"I really am a werewolf," Addison replied, turning around and smiling to show Bree her fangs. "Or part werewolf. My great-grandpa was one," she explained.

"Wow," Bree spoke, her eyes wide. "But how come you didn't change the first time you put the moonstone on?"

"The symbol," Addison answered, pointing to the mark on her cheek. "I needed this to be able to actually become a werewolf. Anyway, how was your weekend?" she asked, closing her locker as they began making their way to class.

"Not as exciting as your weekend," Bree replied with a laugh. "Bonzo and I went out for dinner after the game Friday and spent some time studying on Saturday, but nothing else much," Bree shrugged.

Addison nodded. As the two walked to class, she ignored the comments she heard people making about her werewolf style clothes in the same way she ignored the comments the first time she went to school with that style.

At lunch, Addiosn sat at a table with Zed, Eliza, Bonzo, Bree, Wyatt, Willa, and Wynter. She filled those who didn't already know about her werewolf heritage what she discovered the night before.

"So you're not the great alpha, but you are part werewolf?" Willa summarized after Addison finished her explanation.

"Yeah," Addison agreed. "And I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing the vest and boots the pack gave me," she added.

"No, that's fine. It looks good mixed with Seabrook style," Willa offered a smile.

"You could always spice it up with more werewolf clothes," Wynter added.

"If you all don't mind," Addison replied.

Willa waved Addison off to show she didn't mind Addison embracing werewolf style since she was part wolf.

"The fangs take a little getting used to though," Addison spoke after a couple more minutes of trying to eat with them.

"You don't really notice them when you've had them basically your whole life," Wynter spoke.

"You'll get used to them," Wyatt confirmed.

"Thanks," Addison replied as the group fell into a few more minutes of silence.

"What I find kind of weird," Eliza began following the few minutes of silence. "Is that Addison is the only one in her family whose 'werewolf-ness' showed up. Her mom and uncle look fully human and Bucky does too," Eliza spoke. There was a slight pause as the eight considered Eliza's words and turned back to their lunches until Bucky approached the table. "Speak of the devil," Eliza muttered under her breath.

"Addison!" Bucky spoke, walking up behind her and wearing a light blue suit––wearing suits being something he decided to do as student body president.

"What's up, Cuz?" Addison asked without fully facing him.

"Why are you wearing that vest?" he questioned.

Addison shrugged as she turned to face Bucky. "I wanted to," she answered.

"Um, Cuz, what's with your teeth?"

"Oh, these?" Addison asked, smiling so her fangs were on full display to Bucky.

"Wow!" Bucky exclaimed, stepping back a little in surprise. "Where'd those come from?"

Addison couldn't help but smile more. "Grandma Wilma, technically. Or maybe Great-Grandpa Weston," she answered.

"What?"

"Great-Grandpa Weston was a werewolf. Grandma Wilma was a half werewolf. Somehow, I'm the only one in the family after her with any wolf in them. I found out about it in her diary when I was reading it last night for my class project," Addison explained.

Bucky shook his head. "No, no. Our family is perfect. Grandpa Ben would have known if Grandma Wilma was a werewolf."

"She spent her whole life hiding it. It's in her diary, Bucky. I'm part werewolf. It doesn't show up in you, but it shows up in me with my white hair," Addison said, picking up a section of her hair to try and further prove her point.

Bucky fell silent. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. "I'm not one of them," Bucky spoke.

"That's fine. You don't have to be, but I am," Addison spoke. "This is really me."

Bucky was again silent. He'd gone over to Addison to confront her about her vest. He planned to try and demand she take it off. She was cheer captain, not a werewolf. But Addison was––as much as he didn't want to admit it. He was finally beginning to realize that he didn't control her life. "Okay," Bucky agreed. "See you later, Cuz," he finished before heading back to his own lunch table.

"That went much better than I expected it to," Bree commented.

"Right!" Addison agreed.

"If he did get upset, you could attack him with your claws!" Wynter exclaimed, earning wide eyed stares from her friends. "Too much?" she questioned.

"Too much," Willa agreed.

"Or maybe it is a good point. If Bucky gets mad or too controlling, I'll just wolf-out a little," Addison winked.

"You're good at getting Bucky to listen without any extra help on a normal day," Zed added. "But if you do, I want to see his reaction," he grinned.

"I'll make sure to pull out my phone and record it," Addison joked as the group's lunch continued.

Although Addison hadn't made comments to those outside her closest friends about her werewolf ancestry, the news that she had fangs and was a werewolf quickly spread through the school after lunch.

By the time cheer practice began, the whole squad seemed to know that Addison was a werewolf––or at least suspected it. "Are you really a werewolf?" one of the freshmen on the cheer squad asked.

"Sort of," Addison answered. "My great-grandpa was one. My grandma, his daughter, had wolf characteristics, but hid it and my mom and uncle never showed any signs of being werewolves."

"Okay. Cool," he spoke.

Addison smiled at his willingness to accept that she was part werewolf. "Are we ready to get practice started?"

"Za!" Bonzo exclaimed excitedly. Most everyone else gave non-verbal replies as practice got underway.

CHCHCH

"How'd practice go today?" Zed asked when he met up with Addison once both of their practices finished Monday afternoon. "Was anyone upset that you're a werewolf?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Good. Must be because they know how awesome you are and that it's what's on the inside that counts," Zed spoke, placing a kiss on the top of Addison's head.

"How was your practice?" Addison asked with a smile as they began walking out of school.

Zed shrugged. "Pretty normal practice," he answered.

"No zom-boost needed?"

Zed shook his head. "Those days are behind us. Only zom-boosts are going to be in emergencies like getting the moonstone for the werewolves."

"I'm glad to hear that," Addison replied, reaching to take Zed's hand and intertwining their fingers. They walked in silence for several minutes on their way to Addison's house until she let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Zed asked.

"What?" Addison asked, having been miles away in her mind.

"The sigh. What are you thinking about?"

"I haven't told my parents anything about being part werewolf," she began after taking a deep breath. "How do I tell Mom that Grandma lied to her and hid stuff from her for her entire life?"

"Hey," Zed spoke, stopping so he could face Addison and take her other hand in his. "It's not your fault your grandma never told your mom or uncle that your great-grandpa was a werewolf. You're just the one who discovered it all," Zed finished.

Addison let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. Zed's words helped calm her mind. "Thanks," she spoke, offering Zed a smile. "I needed that."

"My pleasure," Zed smiled. The two shared a quick kiss before continuing on their way to Addison's house. As they stood on Addison's front porch before Zed headed home, the two again shared a quick kiss.

Addison's parents had yet to get home from work, so she got to work doing her homework in her room as she waited for them to return. When she heard her parents arrive, she knew the time had come. Addison couldn't keep her family's ancestry from them anymore so she picked her grandma's diary up and made her way downstairs.

"Mom, Dad," Addison called. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Darling?" Addison's mom, Missy, asked. She and her husband, Dale, were already in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Grandma Wilma kept a secret from the whole family. From Grandpa Ben too," she added, still making sure to keep her fangs hidden.

"What do you mean?" Dale asked as Addison made it to the kitchen and stood across from her parents.

"I mean I sort of figured out the reason my hair is white," Addison began. "It's because Great-Grandpa Weston was a werewolf and Grandma Wilma a half werewolf. I'm the only one since her to have any wolf traits," Addison explained, now smiling and showing her parents her fangs.

"What?" Dale was the first to react after several long seconds of silence.

"I'm part werewolf," Addison repeated. "Technically Mom is too."

"That's impossible," Missy spoke. "Take those fake teeth out."

"Mom, these are real," Addison spoke, reaching to pull at one of her fangs to show they were real. "It's all in Grandma's diary," she explained, holding it out to her mom. "This is her moonstone necklace. I found it all in her stuff last night while working on my family history project."

"No. Our family is normal. My mom wouldn't have kept this from me."

"It's true," Addison insisted as Missy took the diary from her.

Missy began skimming through the diary and her face fell as she read the pages. She stepped back to rest against the counter. "I can't believe it," she spoke.

"It's true?" Dale asked.

"Dad, I already said it was."

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to wrap my head around," he replied.

"But why did it show up again in you and not me?" Missy questioned somewhat rhetorically, knowing none of them had the answer.

Addison shrugged. "Just keep in mind that putting the monster laws in place ever again doesn't just mean they'll be in place for the zombies and werewolves. It means you'll ostracize your daughter too," she spoke before turning to head back to her room.

For several minutes after she left, Dale and Missy found themselves staring in the direction Addison had gone. "She's right," Missy said. "About everything. My mom, those laws. I'm going to do away with them completely so they can never be reinstated."

"Okay," Dale agreed. "I'll take care of dinner tonight. I know this is a big shock and I want you to have time to look at your mom's diary," he continued.

"Thank you, Dear," Missy smiled, placing a kiss on Dale's cheek as she headed towards the living room to dive into her mom's diary.

The remainder of the night for the Wells family continued as it would most any other night. Although knowing about the werewolf heritage on Missy's side of the family was a shock, it didn't change who she was nor did it change who Addison was. She was their daughter who stood up for everyone whether they were human, werewolf, zombie, or something in between.

CHCHCH

On Tuesday morning before classes started, Addison quickly sought Zed out to let him know that telling her parents had gone relatively well. She was also excited to share that her mom decided that the monster laws should be completely abolished.

CHCHCH

The remainder of the week continued as normal. However, the following Monday night, while Dale and Missy were at a city council meeting, Addison was pulled from her homework by a knock at the door. Furrowing her brow, Addison cautiously made her way to the front door to see who was over. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Bucky and not a stranger.

"Bucky, what are you doing here?" Addison questioned as she opened the door.

Bucky took a deep breath. "Since finding out that Great-Grandpa Weston was a werewolf, I've been wondering if I could be one like you. I know I denied it and don't have the white hair or anything," he began trailing off. "I've tried to push the thought from my mind and ignore it, but I need to know," he finished, stepping inside and closing the door.

Addison nodded. "All right. Come to my room," she said, motioning for Bucky to follow her. In her room, she took the moonstone necklace off and placed it in Bucky's hands. "You need to start by putting this on," she explained. After passing the necklace to Bucky, Addison made her way to her makeup table where she kept the ink box.

"What now?" Bucky asked after securing the necklace.

"Come here," Addison instructed. Bucky nodded and went to stand in front of Addison. She began carefully drawing the symbol on his cheek. In the past week, she'd discovered that there were different symbols that could be drawn for the full werewolf transformation, but for the most part, she stuck with the one her grandma wrote about. "Now try to wolf-out," Addison spoke after she finished drawing the symbol on Bucky's cheek.

"Um, okay," Bucky said. "Grr!" he exclaimed, jumping at Addison and holding his hands out as he had seen the werewolves do before when they were preparing to fight or defend their territory. "Am I?" Bucky asked.

Addison shook her head. "Nothing's happened yet."

"Eyes, glow," Bucky instructed, blinking hard then opening his eyes. "Anything?" he asked, looking over to Addison and meeting her eyes.

Addison again shook her head. "Looks like you're the same Bucky you've always been. My favorite cousin," she said, stepping forward to give Bucky a hug.

"I'm your only cousin. Your dad's an only child," Bucky teased as he hugged Addison back.

"Exactly," Addison replied.

Bucky laughed as the two separated from their hug. He took the moonstone necklace off and placed it back around Addison's neck.

"So, how do you feel knowing you're not a werewolf?"

"I don't know why, but I had almost hoped I was one too," Bucky began. "Although part of me is relieved to not be one," he finished.

"The people who know and love you won't care either way. We'll all still love you."

"Even though it was surprising to discover that you're part werewolf, I'll always love you too, Cuz," Bucky replied. "You know that, right?"

"I do know that. And thanks," Addison replied as the two made their way out of her room. "There anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Bucky shook his head. "I knew Aunt Missy and Uncle Dale were out and I guess I didn't want them to know why I was coming over," he answered. "Anyway, the cheer team did great on Friday. The new routine was really cool."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

"If you ever need help with anything," Bucky trailed off.

"I'll make sure to ask Mom," Addison smirked.

"Love you, Cuz," Bucky said, giving Addison another hug.

"Love you too," Addison replied as Bucky headed out.

CHCHCH

By the time Addison turned in her assignment about family history and heritage, the whole school already knew she was part werewolf. Although some people who had always been wary around werewolves also acted weird around her now, most everyone easily accepted the fact that she was part werewolf. Most everyone's willingness to accept Addison stemmed from the fact that people in Seabrook started to get over themselves with the integration of zombies.

Although some parts of Addison's life were different, not all that much changed. She knew who she was and she was perfectly happy being herself.

**A/N**: Thanks everyone for reading the second part of this story.

In case anyone was wondering, the wikia lists Wells as Addison's last name which is why I used it as such in this story. I also imagine that Bucky has a soft spot for Addison, always has and always will which is why he sort of relents so easily finding out that she is a werewolf.

Again, I'd love to know what you thought if you do so respectfully. Thanks again for reading.

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
